warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kościół św. Augustyna
right|thumb|250px|Kościół św. Augustyna right|thumb|250px|Tablica nad wejściem do kościoła Kościół św. Augustyna – neoromański, zabytkowy kościół położony na Muranowie, przy Nowolipkach 18. Kościół jest siedzibą parafii św. Augustyna. Historia Kościół został zbudowany w latach 1890-1896 według projektu architektów Edwarda Cichockiego i Józefa Hussa z fundacji Aleksandry Potockiej, wdowy po Auguście Potockim, od którego imienia ustalono wezwanie świątyni. Przeznaczyła ona na budowę świątyni 300 tysięcy rubli, plac pod budowę ofiarował natomiast urzędnik warszawskiej kasy gubernialnej Józef Mikucki. Kamień węgielny poświęcił 20 października 1892 roku abp Wincenty Popiel w asyście biskupa sufragana warszawskiego Kazimierza Ruszkiewicza, zaś pierwszą mszę świętą w kościele odprawił 10 grudnia 1896 roku również abp Wincenty Popiel. W 1903 roku przy kościele erygowano parafię św. Augustyna, natomiast w 1905 roku konsekrowano kościół. Nosił on wówczas adres Nowolipki 48/50. Podczas II wojny światowej świątynia znalazła się w obrębie getta, początkowo służyła Żydom wyznania katolickiego, a od 1941 roku była magazynem zrabowanych żydowskich mebli, później zaś stajniami dla koni. W piwnicach znajdował się wojskowy lazaret. W tym czasie kościół powoli popadał w ruinę. Mimo to budynek stanowił pociechę dla więźniów pobliskiego więzienia "Pawiak", gdyż widzieli oni ze swoich okien wysoką wieżę świątyni. Budynek przetrwał bez większych zniszczeń powstanie w getcie warszawskim i powstanie warszawskie, spaleniu uległ jedynie dach, ponadto uszkodzone zostały sklepienia. Pociski znacznie wyniszczyły wieżę, zniszczono trzydziestogłosowe organy, część ołtarzy, wszystkie drzwi i część wyposażenia wnętrza. Uszkodzony był dom parafialny i plebania. Kościół jednak, jako jeden z niewielu budynków na Muranowie, przetrwał. Po wojnie kościół wyróżniał się pośród morza gruzów dawnego Muranowa, co zostało uwiecznione na wielu zdjęciach. Wkrótce przystąpiono do odrestaurowania świątyni, by w 1947 roku oddać ją do użytku wiernym, nadal prowadząc prace remontowe. W 1953 roku otynkowano sklepienia naw bocznych i odnowiono sygnaturkę, a w 1957 roku zakończono prace rewaloryzacyjne. 7 października 1959 roku, na tle pozłacanej kuli na wieży pojawiła się Matka Boska. Ukazywała przez kilkanaście dni aż do zamalowania kuli na czarne przez funkcjonariuszy Służby Bezpieczeństwa. Wydarzenia te przeszły jednak do historii jako Cud na Nowolipkach. Czarną farbę usunięto dopiero w 1995 roku. W 1988 roku podniesiono prezbiterium i wyłożono je marmurem, a w latach 1993-1995 odnowiono stacje drogi krzyżowej, ołtarze oraz wnętrze świątyni. W 1996 roku kościół obchodził jubileusz stulecia swojego istnienia, w tym też roku odrestaurowano ołtarz główny, a na fasadzie umieszczono figurę Pana Jezusa. W 2006 roku kościół po wielu latach zbiórek zakupił nowe organy, a parafia odzyskała przyległy plac, który utraciła po wojnie na rzecz budowanego osiedla. Oprócz tego 7 października 2007 roku w podziemiach kościoła otwarto herbaciarnię "Dzieła Zebrane". W 2009 roku przeprowadzono remont wieży kościoła. Koszt tej inwestycji wyniósł 730 000 złWieża z getta w remoncie, gazeta.pl, 23.06.2009. Substancja zabytkowa right|thumb|250px|Fasada kościoła św. Augustyna Świątynia jest neoromańską, trójnawową bazyliką z trójkątnym prezbiterium, wzniesioną z czerwonej cegły klinkierowej z zakładów Kazimierza Granzowa, do której od strony zachodniej przylega wieża o wysokości 78,4 metra, zwieńczona 5 metrowym krzyżem z pozłacaną kulą, w momencie budowy najwyższy obiekt w Warszawie, a także najwyższa wieża kościelna do czasu wybudowania kościoła św. Floriana na Pradze. Na wieży zachowały się napisy ryte przez mieszkańców wspinających się niegdyś na wieżę jak na punkt widokowy – jest ich około 60, a najstarszy z nich pochodzi z 1895 roku i umieścił go B. Przesmycki. Najwięcej napisów pochodzi z końca XIX wieku, wiele z nich ma charakter artystyczny, np. pisane były antykwąKościelna wieża jak wieża Eiffla, gazeta.pl, 03.07.2009. W wieży znajdują się dwa dzwony: większy odlano w Gdańsku 24 kwietnia 1742 roku, mniejszy, z 1872 roku, pochodzi najpewniej z jednej z warszawskich cerkwiHistoria kościoła św. Augustyna, swaugustyn.pl, dostęp: 04.05.2010. Fasada jest dwukondygnacyjna, powyżej wspartego na trzech arkadach portyku wejściowego znajduje się sześć półkoliście zamkniętych nisz. Pomiędzy niszami a arkadami napis: Bogu w trójcy jedynemu na cześć i chwałę. / Wiernym jego wyznawcom na wzmocnienie i pociechę./ Kościół ten pod wezwaniem śgo Augustyna z pobożnego zapisu śp. Aleksandry z Potockich Augustowej Potockiej wystawiony, ukończony i konsekrowany został 1896 roku. Powyżej znajduje się duża rozeta, a trójkątny szczyt fasady zdobi figura Pana Jezusa Miłosiernego, ustawiona w stulecie kościoła w 1996 roku, dzieło Witolda Czopowika. Figurę ufundowano z ofiar parafian. right|thumb|250px|Krzyż poświęcony ofiarom [[Więzienie "Pawiak"|Pawiaka]] Na północnej ścianie kościoła znajduje się krzyż umiejscowiony tam z okazji wkroczenia w trzecie tysiąclecie, a poniżej umieszczono w 2001 roku tablica upamiętniająca więźniów pobliskiego „Pawiaka”, który oglądali z otuchą mury tej świątyni. 28 sierpnia 2002 roku krzyż został poświęcony ofiarom Pawiaka. Obok znajduje się tablica z napisem: Świat do piekła nas goni, krzyż przed światem nas zasłoni, świat przeminie, krzyż nie minie, kto w krzyż wierzy, nie zaginie. Są to słowa ks. Karola Antoniewicza. Przed kościołem stoi także figura Matki Boskiej, a na terenie kościoła znajduje się także pomnik przyrody – klon pospolity. Wnętrza Centralnym obiektem świątyni jest ołtarz główny, zaprojektowany przez Józefa Piusa Dziekońskiego, a ufundowany przez Feliksa i Amelię Sobańskich. W ołtarzu znajduje się rzeźba św. Rodziny, dzieło włoskiego rzeźbiarza Ferdynanda Palla, powyżej znalazły się figury św. Feliksa i św. Teresy z Avilla. Polichromia w absydzie jest dziełem Antoniego Strzałeckiego. W bocznych nawach znajduje się sześć kolejnych ołtarzy – w zachodniej nawie: ołtarz Matki Boskiej Częstochowskiej, dar księdza biskupa Karola Niemiry, niegdyś proboszcza parafii św. Augustyna, ołtarz Miłosierdzia Bożego, ołtarz Najświętszego Serca Pana Jezusa z figurą Chrystusa z Aniołami dłuta W. Bogaczyka, oraz ołtarz św. Antoniego, natomiast we wschodniej nawie: ołtarz św. Augustyna i ołtarz św. Tadeusza Judy. Warta uwagi jest neoromańska ambona z czerwonego kamienia ciosowego z 1909 roku. Stacje drogi krzyżowej wykonała firma snycerska Wincentego Bogaczyka. Nie zrekonstruowano oryginalnych organów z 1902 roku firmy Riegel, zamiast tego zakupiono nowe organy elektroniczne. Jednak niektóre elementy starych organów zachowały się do dziś w emporze organowej. Na ścianach świątyni znajdują się liczne tablice pamiątkowe, które upamiętniają: pierwszego rektora i późniejszego proboszcza, księdza Karola Czajkowskiego; poległych w powstaniu warszawskim żołnierzy batalionu "Miotła"; Tysiąclecia Chrześcijaństwa w Polsce; fundatorów i dobrodziejów kościoła; a także tablica na cześć poległych Polaków i Żydów oraz tablica na cześć poległych żołnierzy z Organizacji Wojskowej "Związek Jaszczurczy". Linki zewnętrzne *Kościół św. Augustyna na Wikipedii * Kościół św. Augustyna na stronie warszawa1939.pl *Historia kościoła na stronie parafii św. Augustyna *Program długoterminowej konserwacji i zarządzania dla kościoła św. Augustyna Augustyna Kategoria:Wola